heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Graal Blues Band
The Go Graal Blues Band was a Portuguese blues rock group formed in 1975 which, contrary to what was usual at the time, sang only in English. Biography The Go Graal Blues Band made their appearance in 1975 , featuring João Allain (guitar), Artur Paes (bass), Zito (drums), Tony Sousa (guitar) and José Carlos Cordeiro (voice) and defined themselves as a group that was dedicated to playing and singing blues . After several experiences the formation stabilizes with Paulo Gonzo ( voice and harmonica ), João Allain ( solo guitar ), Raúl Barrigas dos Anjos ( drums ), Augusto Mayer (harmonica), António Ferro ( bass ), João Esteves ( guitar ) and José Carlos Lamb (main voice). In 1979, they signed a contract with Imavox and, later that year, released Go Graal Blues Band , their first LP, where the group fully assumes a stance dedicated to electric blues, notorious on themes such as "Baby, I Wanna…", "The Fault Is Her Own "and" The Last One ". This year Tó Andrade enters the place of bassist. On September 22, at the invitation of José Nuno Martins, they hold the first concert with laser beams at the Instituto Superior de Agronomia. This concert was broadcast live on RTP 1 and is on RTP archives. In 1980 they released the single "They Send Me Away", featuring a more rock sound, very close to Dr. Feelgood 's style. Rock In Stock host Luis Filipe Barros produces the single " Lay Down ", reaching the top spot in Rock In Stock. In 1982 the band's second LP " White Traffic " was released. From the original lineup only Paulo Gonzo and João Allain are left. Bass is in charge of Fernando Delaere and Hippo Birdie's drums. This LP includes themes such as " N'Roll ", " Lonely " and " Guetto Drunk ". The musical evolution of the group is notorious and the success is measured not so much by the sales of records, but by the number of shows. Internal disagreements over the authorship of the themes lead to Delaere and Birdie leaving for the Roxigenio and new members are recruited. Joins the drums Mario Pereira (Marito) and Henrique Leite is in charge of the bass. The " Blackmail " Mini LP is released where you can listen to blues / rock themes like " Champagne All Night ", " Love Fashion " and " Midnight Killer ". In 1984 the Max Single Single Dirty Brown City was published with themes such as " Dirty Brown City ", " Fast Flirt " and " Wild Beat Blues ". That year Tó Andrade re-enters the bass, at the invitation of João Allain. In 1987, the band's latest album, " So Down Train ", was released, with a more mature sound but far from the success of other eras. Go Graal's latest album features songs like "They Don't Give A Damn", "A Little Bit" or "City Lights". After the release of this LP, Paulo Gonzo leaves the band to launch a solo career. It is replaced by João Melo , becoming the band consisting of João Melo, João Allain, Tó Andrade, Leonel Cardoso ( sax ), Fernando Costa (keys) and Chico Cardoso (drums). After about six months, Mário Pereira returns to the drums and the 1st singer José Carlos Cordeiro. Due to the commercial failure of the LP "So Down Train", reflected in the decrease of the number of shows, the group makes the decision to dissolve, leading in 1989 to the extinction of one of the most remarkable groups of blues / rock in Portugal. They had a career full of shows, including the first part of the show of The Shirts in Lagos , the first part of Jan Akkerman at the Cascais Dramatic, the first part of the Blues Band at the Coliseum and a memorable concert at the Lisbon Coliseum as head. of poster. Unfortunately, so far, none of the Go Graal Blues Band albums have been republished on CD. Discography Albums * Go Graal Blues Band (LP, Imavox, 1979) * White Traffic (LP, Vadeca , 1982) * Blackmail (Mini LP, Vadeca, 1983) * Go Graal Blues Band 1979-1983 (LP, European Collection, Vadeca, 1983) * So Down Train (LP, Schiu! / Transmedia , 1987) Singles * They Send Me Away / Outside (Single, Imavox, 1980) * Touch Me Now / Lay Down (Single, RCS , 1981) * Lonely / N'Roll (Single, Vadeca, 1983) * Casablanca / Wild Beat Blues (Single, Vadeca, 1983) * Dirty Brown City (Single Max, Vadeca, 1984) * Smell / Walking (Single, Transmedia, 1987) Category:Blues rock artists Category:Non-metal artists Category:Portuguese blues rock musical groups